Gangs of Tokyo
by CCS-Skitzo06
Summary: Sakura is just ur normal girl who is feeling like life is too average, she is rich and perfect and does not under stand the real life problems, so wat happens when she gets involved in a gang and starts to really live? read and find out.
1. Default Chapter introductions

This is going to be my first ever fan fic. If u r wondering bout my name it's cuz I am like a skitzo when it comes to the ccs characters. Some times I act like Mei-ling and some times I act like Tomoyo, ect… now I don't own ne of the ccs characters they belong to clamp. ~~pouts~~ o0o well ill get over it.

'' thoughts

** different scene

Sakura is just ur normal girl who is feeling like life is too average, she is rich and perfect and does not under stand the real life problems, so wat happens when she gets involved in a gang and starts to really live? 

17 year old Kinomoto Sakura, woke up to her alarm clock beeping, she sat up in her bed thinking how she new this day would suck. The last six months of her life had sucked, the hooked up with this guy at school thinking he was nice, but she soon learned what a jerk he was. She hated him but every time she tried to brake up with him he did something nice and she could not do it. 

She got out of bed and into the shower, when she got out she put on her uniform. A black and red plad skirt and white button up shirt, with her black tie hanging loose around her neck. Her dad as usual was out of town for work and her step mother was there. Sakura hated her step mother. She only married her father for his money, and was horrible to her. Sakura grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs and out the door before her step mother could torture her. She got in her silver Mercedes Benz convertible and drove to school.

When Sakura got to school she met up with her friends out side under a cherry tree where they met every morning. They where talking about some new kids.

" I heard there is a group of new kids that transferred here from Hong Kong. I got there names and checked them out, they are members of the black wolf gang," Naoko said all of us but Rika looked confused.

" For real, then we need to stay away from them, they are trouble, the black wolves are growing stronger here in Tokyo, they all ready practically took over Hong Kong." Rika said fearfully.

" How do you know this, Rika?" Sakura asked her friend who always had ways of knowing what was going on around them. 

" I just know stuff." she smiled innocently, they all new she new some not so good people.

" well I got to go and stop at my locker, see ya at lunch." she said walking off.

******* hallway *******

" come on Mei-ling we aint got all day," a boy chestnut hair and amber eyes, yelled to a girl with long black hair and amber eyes. She just ignored him and kept running down the hall until a boy bumped into her, before she could get up and kick his ass he was all the way down the hall.

" God damn….." she started but a shadow cast over her and she looked up into Sakura's smiling face.

" here's your back pack, sorry bout that there are some real jerks in this school," Sakura handed the girl her back pack and helped her up, "by the way my name is Kinomoto Sakura,"

" o0o thanks I'm Li Mei-ling," before Mei-ling could say anything else the bell rang and Sakura turn and ran off.

" bye Li- chan." she ran down the hallway into first period, just as Syaoran and the others came up behind her.

"who was that?" a girl with long black hair and amethyst eyes asked her best friend as she checked for scratches.

" She said her name was Kinomoto Sakura." Mei-ling answered she looked in the direction the girl went, 'she seemed nice'.

*********** Sakura's 1st pd.***********

Sakura sat in her seat trying to catch her breath, she had ran as fast as she could, not because she didn't want to be late but because a really hott guy was coming up behind that Li girl and she did not want to embarrass herself. She had just snapped back to earth when the teacher said they had a new student, " We have an exchange student from, Hong Kong, Li Syaoran."

Sakura looked at him only to lock eyes with the amber eyed hottie. She was just going to die ' how can he be in my class this is not fair im gonna die!!'

Hows that my first chapter is a cliffy, mwahahahahaha im so evil, well not really I don't think but ya know I can say I am, ne wayz plz review I don't mind flames they help me make my story better, I will try to update a often as possible but I have trouble finishing story once I start it, thanx 

From ur friend skitzo-chan. :-D


	2. making plans for the night

I'm back and I hope u all want me to continue this fic, because my friend Katie said I should continue. And there is going to be a crazy character in this fic who likes to pet an apple, this character is a based on Katie, so try not to be too scared. Lol. Disclaimer in the first chapter.

" Mr. Li you can sit behind, Kinomoto Sakura, " the sensei pointed right at Sakura who looked down at her desk.. Syaoran walked towards the back of the classroom looking at Sakura the whole time. He could not keep his eyes of her, he didn't no why, there was nothing special about this girl, she was just another rich snob. ' but then why would she have been nice to Mei-ling?… ahhh stop thinking about her'. after mentally smacking him self he took his seat. 

When class was finally over Sakura had practical ran out of the classroom. She had slowed down to walking when she got to the courtyard. It was lunch time and she was supposed to meet up with the girls at the cherry tree.

" hey Saku," Naoko said as Sakura walked up to them.

" hey guys what's up?" their first pd was a double pd so they had lunch right after it, it was the only class they didn't have together. 

" Did you see those new guys, I wish they weren't so dangerous because they are so hott," 

All of the girls looked at Naoko because she was usually the one who was not interested in boys.

" what I cant think guys are hott?" Naoko said making them all laugh.

Lunch was almost over when Rika remembered something. " Hey Saku do ya want to got clubbin with me tonight I thought we could go to this new club downtown, its really hard to get in and I know no one else will go with me." Rika said looking at Nao, and Chiharu. They where not the kind to go to a club but Sakura could be persuaded.

" sure why not it aint like I got anything better to do." Sakura sat down on a root of the tree with the others just talking bout everything, when something caught Sakura's attention from the corner of her eye. It was that girl from earlier walking up with a big group of people.

" Hiya, I just wanted to thank you for giving me my backpack today though I would preferred to kick that guys ass." Mei-ling said as she smiled at Sakura.

" No problem, like I said there are a lot of jerks at this school… speaking of which," Sakura trailed of as her "boyfriend" Soto walked over to them giving dirty looks at Mei-ling and her friends. He sat down and put his arm around her kissing her on her cheek, which sent chills running down her spine.

" hey Saku, girls, other people," he glared at Syaoran, he new that every guy in school wanted his girlfriend and he was damn sure the new guy would not waltz up and take what was rightfully his.

" Yeah well we…uhh…should go, see ya round." Mei-ling could see that Sakura hated this guy but didn't do anything, she had a feeling she would not get to talk to her so she had written a not and slipped it to Sakura when they shook hands before she Syaoran and the others walked off.

Sakura opened the note and read it to herself. 

Sakura,

Tonight me and some of my friends are going to this new club, you should come it will be fun. Bring ur friends if you want ill put you on the guest list. And thanx again for earlier,

Mei-ling.

Sakura folded the note back up and looked a t Rika. She was glad Rika would not be the only one there she knew now.

"What's that?" Soto asked trying to take the letter out of Sakura's hand. Sakura kept the note out of his reach she did not want him to know she was going clubbin he would got crazy on her.

"It personal," with that she got up and so did the girls and they all walked away leaving a very pissed of Soto.

" That bitch is starting to annoy me if she wasn't so popular I would dump her, she wont even sleep with me, dumb bitch." Soto was talking to him self, but stopped and watched a hott girl go by. " well if I cant bed Sakura I can have fun with other girls," he said to him self again as he walked over to the girl giving her a mushy pick up line which she easily fell for.

****** Free Period, end of the day ******

"Okay I'll come too, but only if Takashi does," Chiharu finally gave in to Rika's persistent nagging. All day Rika had been trying to get Naoko and Chiharu to go clubbin with them, Naoko gave in fairly easily and now all they had left to persuade was Takashi, Chiharu's Boyfriend who was also a long time friend of theirs. 

:" I think that tomorrow I will brake up with Soto, he was being a real jerk today wasn't he?" Sakura said shocking them, they have been trying to give her enough courage to brake up with him for weeks. 

"Good, but it don't have anything to do with that one guy with Mei-ling does it?" Chiharu said knowingly. Sakura turned red as a cherry and did not say anything. " Just what I thought." they all laughed at her.

***** that night*****

Sakura got out of the shower and put on her knew outfit she and the girls bought at the mall after school. She had on a black leather mini skirt, and a black spaghetti strap shirt with a black fishnet shirt on underneath it. She pulled her long honey brown hair up in two loose odangos at the side of her head.

She put on a little bit of make-up and put on her knee high leather boots, and looked at herself in the mirror. The only thing missing was her favorite necklace, it was shaped like a cherry blossom, her mother gave it to her on her deathbed , it was supposed to be her birthday present since her mother had died on Sakura's birthday. She looked in the mirror one last time, over the years she had become a slight punk, but only slightly.

Sakura walked out of her room and headed downstairs. When she reached the entry way her stepmother was there. 

" What do you think your doing?" Caroline asked as she saw Sakura heading for the door.

" I'm going out with my friends," Sakura said to her as she grabbed her long black trench coat.

"I'll be back later don't wait up." she opened the door and walked out before Caroline could say anything.

Sakura went over to her car and put down the top before driving off to the club where she would meet the others.

How's that any good. Please review I even except flames. I just want to know what u all think.


	3. a not so good night

Hiya, I'm not gonna talk much just start typing all the important info is in the other chapters. And thanx for the reviews.

Sakura pulled up at the club, it was a big building painted black with the words 'Club Heat' (a/n lol sorry I could not think of a good name) Written in flame letters. Sakura parked her car and got out and walked towards the side of the building where the others where waiting.

" Hey Saku you finally got here." Rika joked when Sakura walked up. 

" Well it took me so long cuz I hit traffic, this place is pretty far away." Sakura said checking out there out fits. Nao had on a jean mini skirt and a cream corset top. Rika had on leather pants and a red halter top, Chiharu had on a jean skirt and a blue tube top. Tak was leaning on the wall behind her, he had on baggy black pants and a red button up shirt on.

" Come on lets just head in," Tak said grabbing Chiharu's hand and walked towards the front of the line, he flashed the passes they had gotten earlier and they all walked right in. Sakura was mesmerized by the whole club, there was loud rock music, and blinking lights of all colors, people where dancing on the dance floor or sitting at the bar, and some where sitting at private booths. 'this is gonna be fun' Saku thought to herself.

*** private booth on second floor***

"hey look she's here" Mei-ling said jumping up and looking at the door. Tomoyo got up and fallowed as the others looked on at her excitement. Syaoran was once again staring at her which did not go unnoticed by his cousin Eriol.

" what you looking at Li? See something you like?" Eriol gave Syaoran his I know what your thinking smirk. 

"Grrrr." Syaoran blushed slightly he hated how Eriol always knew what he was thinking.

" What ever Eriol, you know I don't like snobby rich brats."

"What made you think I was talking about Mei-lings friend, or was it just that your in denial?"

Eriol loved torturing his cousin as he always did, and to him it never got old.

'damn I hate it when he does that its like I cant have my own thoughts when he is around, wait no stop you don't even like her, she is just a snobby rich girl who Mei-ling likes'

*** back at the entrance***

" Hiya Sakura" Mei-ling walked up to Sakura and friends with Tomoyo not far behind. " This is Tomoyo, who are they?"

" o0o hey, this is Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Takashi." Sakura looked at the girls who where wearing matching dresses, the only difference was the color, Mei-ling's blue, and Tomoyo's purple.

" Hi, Sakura, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Takashi," Tomoyo smiled taking in all the new names. " Do you guys want to come and sit with us?"

" Yeah sure," Naoko answered smiling at Tomoyo and Mei-ling. Although she new about then being wolves they seemed soo nice how could they have refused?

They all walked together up to the booth, when they sat down Mei-ling introduced everyone. (a/n these names will go fast and it may be confusing but bare with me, some of the characters are original)

" Okay this is my cousin Syaoran, and my other cousins Eriol, and Chase, then there is Matt, Chris, Rachel, Katie, Marie, and Alex. Guys meet Sakura, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi."

Sakura shook hands with some of the girls and noticed Chase and Matt where checking out Naoko and Rika, who were also checking them out.

"Hi I'm Eriol, It's a pleasure to meet such lovely ladies," Eriol said sweetly making Sakura and the girls blush slightly.

"Don't listen to him he likes to sweet talk girls, though if he don't stop I think Tomoyo may kill him, I'm Rachel, but you can call me Rae," Rae smiled at Sakura and they both looked at a very pissed off looking Tomoyo giving Eriol a death glare.

" Why do you have to get mad so easily love, I was just being nice?" Eriol fallowed Tomoyo over to a corner where she was continuing to yell at him.

Sakura and the girls looked on at the yelling, and sweat dropped when they heard random words like 'Ass hole' and ' flirt' 

" Don't worry she wont be mad at you, she wont even be mad at him in a few minutes," Matt said still staring at Rika, who was still smiling back. 

" Eriol needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut or Tomoyo is really going to go crazy on him one of these days," Syaoran was the only one who had not greeted the others, and that did not make Mei-ling too happy.

" Syaoran why cant you be nice for once and say hi to them," Mei-ling stomped her foot impatiently at him. 

" Why must you be so childish Mei-ling, I'm not a baby I'll say hi if I want to," He retorted. ' Mei-ling is such a pain why do I bother with her?'

" Its ok he don't have to say hi or anything, do you girls want to dance?" Sakura asked looking at Syaoran sadly ' well there goes the small chance that he likes me'

" Hey Rika you want to dance with me?" Matt asked Rika who blushed and nodded. They where about to leave when a guy ran up to them,

" Syaoran….'pants ' .. Bares… they are here, they are taking position…" The guy stopped and caught his breath and Syaoran stood up and called Eriol who was busy kissing Tomoyo (so much for fighting) over he whispered something in his ear. "okay?"

"Thanks Aaron, Go tell every one to get ready for anything, Mei-ling you and the girls get out of here now before it starts." Syaoran was giving out orders like always but this time instead of having the girls help out he had to make them get Sakura and her friends out.

"Hai, be Careful Syaoran all of you." Mei-ling signaled for them to fallowed so they did. And she headed them downstairs towards the exit.

" Mei-ling what's going on here why are we leaving, what where you talking about?" Sakura was scared and curios at the same time. ' I hope Syaoran and the others are going to be okay'

" The Bares are a rival gang, and they are here, and we think trying to start something, its dangerous here so I got to get you out." Mei-ling replied giving her a worried look.

" o0o I new this was not a good idea, we should have never come out, Tak I'm scared." Chiharu wined and Tak put his arm around her and hugged her close.

" I'm sure we will be fine." He said reassuringly to her. Katie walked up beside them and whispered something in Tomoyo's ear. 

She nodded at Katie and walked back over to Eriol, and Katie fallowed the girls.

"don't worry we are going to be fine this is a normal thing for us, and being with a wolf is your best chance of getting out." Katie was really nice she had wavy chestnut hair and Brown eyes and she was wearing a black knee length skirt with a slit up the side, and a dark green spaghetti strap shirt.

" Ummm I-I'm not s-scared, I know we'll get out of here a-alive." Naoko said scared to death. For once Nao was scared and Sakura wasn't, well she wasn't showing it anyway.

They where almost at the door when shots went off and they all, ducked their heads. A man wearing all white walked in the doors surrounded by a group of guys in suits. The man unknown to Sakura walked up on the stage and called out to the Wolves.

" Li, we know you're here and we think you need to come out, we have some unsettled business to attend to." The man in the white said looking over to Syaoran, But when Syaoran did not move The man got mad and whispered something to his bodyguards. They walked in to the crowd and grabbed five girls including Sakura and Katie. 

Uhh o0o what will happen? I don't know u will have to continue reading to find out. I will try to up date frequently, like Mon, Wed. and Fri. but I cant promise any thing, hope ya'll liked. 


	4. not the night i had in mind

Hiya people, I thank you all for all the reviews, I'm glad you like my fic, I work really hard on it. Just to let you all know the week of the April 14-18 I wont be able to update cuz I will be in Jamaica for spring break, yay for me. But when I get back on the 18th if I aint to tired then I will up date if I am then I will update that weekend.

Thanx once again for all the reviews and I decided to change the story a bit and not have Katie as a crazy person. And one of you said that this fic reminds you of the fic wild Things, I take that as a compliment, because Wild Things is the all time best CCS fan fic ever written and I thank littlewolfLOVER for her contribution to the site. But I am doing my absolute best not to imitate her fic. O)O and one last thing Sakura has become some what of a punk, but seeing as how she has to wear a uniform her friends in school don't really no how she is outside of school, just to clear it up for those who asked.

Ne way on with the fic.

Rika screamed as Sakura and Katie were dragged up to where the man in white stood, and nearly fainted when he had his men put guns to the girls heads. 

Sakura's P.O.V.

'oh god I'm gonna die here, I cant believe that Katie isn't the least bit worried that there are guns to our heads, is she crazy, or maybe she is just used to this. Man this is soo scary.' 

Normal P.O.V.

Katie grabbed Sakura's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Sakura saw the look in Katie's eyes and could tell that although Katie was afraid she did not show it because she knew that they would be ok.

" Don't worry Sakura, I told you as long as your with wolves we will keep you safe." Katie whispered to Sakura, but was immediately hit upside the head, by the man with the gun to her head. "owe, that hurt you dumb ass mother fucker." 

The man who was much physically stronger then her, twisted her arm behind her back and held her to the ground, " You stay quiet bitch or I'll really make you scream, or better yet, maybe I should keep you as a toy." the man used one of his hands to play with her hair and just when he was about to rub his hand over her, she broke from the hold and kicked him in the face. Before two more men grabbed her and held her still. The guy she had kicked stood up and smacked her in the face.

" You stupid little bitch who do you think you are hitting me? I should kill you right now." He once again forcefully put the gun to her head. " now stay still or ill kill you." she spat in his face and gave him a look of disgusted.

" I'm not afraid of a coward like you," Katie gave him the patented Li family death glare, showing she had no fear but her face grew pale when he pointed his gun towards Sakura who went unnoticed until now. Sakura nearly fainted at this and if you looked closely you could see her shaking with fear.

" No you leave her out of this," Katie saw that the man would kill Sakura be cause of her own resilience. " God, Syaoran do something." she finally gave in and asked for her cousins help.

" Yes Li save these little bitches of yours before we kill them." the man in white said joining in on this little argument. " It would be a shame to let these beautiful girls die for no reason." he kissed Sakura's neck to her objection. 

" All right Tsugato ( A/N I could not think of a name, it kinda sounds jap. I hope you don't fine me ignorant for my misusage of the jap. Language. ) I'm out, now what exactly is it that you want from me?"

Syaoran asked in an annoyed voice. He jumped down to the first floor with ease.

" I'm glad that you have decided not chicken out Li, but you r still very much a little boy and you have gotten yourself in way over your head." Tsugato laughed at a pissed off Syaoran. 

" He can still beat you." Mei-ling said with obvious pride for her cousin. Tsugato sneered at her.

"Shut up you little bitch, his father couldn't beat me either can he. He will always remain a shadow to his father, and just like his father, he will di…." Tsugato made the mistake of focusing on Mei-ling giving Syaoran the perfect chance to attack, knocking Tsugato to the ground. Syaoran pulled out his gun and pointed it at Tsugato's head, 

" Now see how you like it, now I would advise you to order them to let these people go before I get really mad." Syaoran put pressure on Tsugato's arm, Sakura flinched when she herd the sound of breaking bone.

(A/N I wont do the fight scene since I aint any good at 'em but I will tell the results sorry, but I was just trying to get this chappie posted.)

" You little bastard, " Tsugato yelled at Syaoran before getting away from him. I made the mistake of not paying attention to you but it wont happen again." Tsugato charged at Syaoran but Syaoran jumped up and landed behind him kicking him, but he missed . While they continued to fight, so did the other bears and wolves . After twenty minutes, the club was quiet. All the innocent people where on the ground with there hand over there heads, and most of the bears ad wolves where either dead or severely wounded. Syaoran took a bullet to the arm and was taking count of all the dead wolves. Tsugato had gotten away and Katie had been shot in the arm as well.

They had all headed to the parking lot once everything was settled. Eriol was hugging Tomoyo who had a black eye from being attacked by five guys, Takashi was comforting Chiharu, and Nao, and Rika were with Chris, and Matt. Marie, Rae and Alex had already left as soon as they got out of the club and were long gone. Sakura leaned against her car in shock, in her whole life she had never seen anyone get killed and tonight alone she saw dozens of people die, but the thing that shocked her was she was not as scared as she thought she should be.

" Sakura come here," Mei-ling called her over to herself and Syaoran. " Are you okay? I really didn't mean for this to happen I just wanted tonight to be fun," Mei-ling apologized.

" It's ok I'm not as scared as I thought I would be seeing a room full of dead bodies, and that's why I'm scared. Other then that I did have fun. Though after tonight I don't think Tak, and the girls will speak to you." Syaoran for the fist time noticed that both Syaoran and Katie had been shot, " o0o my god, are you okay?" Sakura looked at Syaoran's arm and started to cry, ' must have taking the bullet when he pushed me out of the way earlier.'

~~~~ Flashback~~

Sakura was just standing there in the middle of a crossfire when a guy turned and pointed at her, she was so afraid she could not move, but she was pushed out of the way just in time by Syaoran.

~~~~ end of flashback~~

' He got shot saving me, o0o god,' " I'm soo sorry, I did not mean to get you shot I..I…" she was cut of by a sincere look in his eyes that told her that it was alright. She loked at her feet, and then looked up at a confused Mei-ling who had know idea what had happened. Before Mei-ling could ask Eriol and Tomoyo walked over, " We should go now, the police will be here any minute now, and you need to get those wounds cleaned up, cloth alone wont help," Eriol looked at His cousin Katie who was so much like Mei-ling, she would never admit that her arm hurt like hell.

" At least the Bullet only skimmed me, it hit you full on Xiao Lang, "Katie grabbed Sakura's hand, " Just drive with us, your other friends went home already and it would be safer, we can check and make sure your okay, and I'll send someone for your car I the morning." Sakura nodded in agreement she was too tiered to disagree anyway, Katie got in the drivers seat of Mei-lings car, and when Sakura went to get in the back Mei-ling stopped her, 

" Sakura, you should ride with Syaoran so he don't got to drive alone." her and Katie smiled to innocently for there own good (a/n Katie u no that smile of yours lol) and Sakura being to tired to care, 

Walked over to Syaoran's car and got in, he just looked at her be fore they all drove off, just as the cop cars pulled into the parking lot.

So how was that? I had some writers block and was thinking bout stopping but my dear fans would not let me. I'm sorry bout not posten for like a week but like I said I got writers block. And since I will be out of the country I will not be able to up date for a week as stated above, but I might post one more time before I leave if not, sorrrrry.

Your friend Skitzo. :-D


	5. notice

Hello, it's your friend Skitzo here, I am sad to inform all of my faithful reviewers (and Katie) that I will be temporarily postponing this story, (in normal words- I'm going to stop this story for a while)

If your wondering why well I have several reasons.

- not enough reviews

- writers block

- is turning out to much like Wild Things 

So as you can see for the time being this story will be put on hold. However I do have an idea on a fic that is more based on Tomoyo, and I will probable work on that one until I can fix this one. 

Thanx for understanding, and please check on my new fic,

Your friend, 

Skitzo


End file.
